Untitled
by Amme Moto
Summary: Graysided Female Revan. Carth has gone off and left Revan on her own. On the day of his wedding to someone he barely knows, Revan has her own fights to conquer.... some against a firey Mandalorian. CandorousXRevan Carth bashing. Oneshot


Revan looked at the clock on the side of her bed wearily. 6:30 A.M. Monday 15. The brunette sighed. Dazedly, she sat up in her bed and ran a hand through her hair.

Today was the wedding.

Not hers, of course. No, Carth Onasi would never dream of marrying a Jedi. Not even one that got him to open up and trust people again. Not even one who saved the Republic yet another time from the Sith and Mandalorians. Not even one who saved Carth's son from the Sith.

How she now despised Carth.

That stupid, stupid man once told her she could have a future with him. Back when he finally came to terms with the fact that she was Revan. And, just as foolishly, Revan hung to every word of it and truly believed him when he said that.

Then Bastila came back and told him that he could have no such relationship with a Jedi, and he left her to the wolves.

Now, two years after the Star Forge's destruction, Revan sat inside her perfect hut on Dantooine staring at old holodiscs of the crew. Though it was true that the whole crew was able to stay together on Dantooine, Revan made it very clear she wanted nothing to do with neither Carth nor Bastila.

Carth had run off with an old Republic friend. And today was their wedding. Carth had taken extra care to make Revan's invitation. And of course, once it reached the woman, she threw it into the air and ripped it to shreds with lightning.

"No thanks," Revan said to herself as she brushed out her hair, looking through the huge mirror on her desk. "I'd rather not join the Republic celebration of two idiots becoming an even bigger band of idiots."

So, without another thought, Revan hooked her belt onto her clothes and walked outside.

"HK-47!" She shouted, cupping her hands. "Time to practice your aiming skills!"

The bright red machine came running. He readied his blaster and fired off shots to Revan as she deflected them.

During the afternoon, Revan decided to stop her practice session and sat down, sweat pouring down her body.

"Interjection: Master!" HK affronted. "Are you giving up already? My blaster isn't even dented yet."

"HK," Revan sighed, exasperation in her voice. "You're a machine that can blow through days of battle without sweating any oil from any sockets. _I _am a human Jedi, who can only survive a few hours without sweating."

"Very well, Master. I shall wait for you to cool down." HK leaned up against the wall angrily. For minutes nothing happened, and then Candorous chose to show up.

"You're mighty weak at that, you know." Candorous surprised Revan slightly, making her jump at his voice. "I could have gone double the time without sweating."

"I was just trying to get a distraction. That stupid thing with Carth was just so aggravating." She admitted. Standing up and smoothing out her brown robes. Candorous chuckled.

"So you were left with knocking blaster shots back from a machine?" He asked, pulling out a vibroblade. "I'll give you a real challenge."

Revan rolled her eyes.

"Please, you wouldn't be a challenge if none of us had weapons and I was Forceless." She scoffed, baiting Candorous into an assault by taking off her belt of weapons and throwing it to the ground with a _thump_. Candorous frowned.

"Oh really?" He threw down the sword and charged Revan. She side-stepped him and began wrestling with the Mandalorian.

"Insulted Interjection: Master! You just said—" HK whined.

"Shut up HK," Revan ordered, grunting as Candorous pinned her to the ground. He held her wrists down to the ground and his shins covered up her legs. He chuckled.

"Not much of a challenge, you said?" He asked, so close to Revan's face she could feel heat radiating off of him. He was grinning from ear-to-ear with self-esteem.

"I'm not done yet," She whispered. Her knee came up to his stomach and knocked the breath out of Candorous.

Revan and Candorous rolled over each other, punching like nothing ever before. Their legs stayed wrapped around each other, so the other couldn't get out of the lock unless they surrendered.

Finally, Revan kneed him in the chest, breaking him away from the lock. Candorous was thrown off guard and before he could react, he found himself pinned in a similar position as before.

He was defeated.

"You dirty little Jedi." He seethed. Revan giggled.

"You're right," She mused, leaning closer to him. "I am kind of dirty. I think I need a shower."

"I do, too." Revan let Candorous up from the ground.

"You wanna use mine?" Revan asked, standing. She stretched.

Revan gasped in surprise and Candorous's arms enveloped her body inside his. She could feel his heaving chest behind all of his clothes; the red vest, the thick black shirt. She had no more strength, so she laid into his embrace.

"It'll be alright, you know." Candorous whispered into her ear softly. Revan could tell he was having a hard time trying to soften his voice, and smiled up at him. "You'll get through it alright. I'm here to help."

There the two stood, letting the heat from one another radiate through their veins.

And then Bastila chose to show up. Carth's stooge ran up to them, her red robes flashing as they flowed behind her.

Stupid Princess.

"Revan!" She scolded. The Mandalorian took his arms off of Revan and walked a ways away from her.

"Oh, great." Revan pouted, crossing her arms. "You made me lose the moment. Now what am I going to do?"

"You're going to prepare for Carth's arrival." Bastila instructed. "He's coming down here."

"Oh, goody." Revan clapped. "He cares about me? I'm flattered, truly."

"You won't be flattered when he's through with you. He's pretty hacked off with you not coming to the wedding." Bastila laid her gloved hands on her hips and scowled.

"Don't scowl, Princess, you'll get even _more_ wrinkles on that pretty little face." Revan winked and picked up her belt, clicking it around her waist. Candorous chuckled, his back turned to the argument.

"I do _not _have wrinkles! And if you call me Princess once more, I shall turn you into the Jedi Council for sexual behavior around a—a _Mandalorian_!"

Revan took out one lightsaber and held the shining purple blade to Bastila's throat. Bastila squealed and tensed up all of her muscles.

"Or, I could just cut off your head and save you all those years of ugliness, Your Highness." Revan threatened.

"Revan!"

The brunette, sighed, constricting her lightsaber and turning to Carth.

"Let her go." The man straightened in his jacket, reminding her that he now ruled over her after his promotion.

"Why, what a surprise! If I knew I was going to have visitors I would have put up the chains and locked the fence." She sneered at him, glaring and crossing her arms.

"Why weren't you at the party?" Carth asked, his yellow jacket tearing at its elbows.

"Oh, that was today?" Revan feigned guilt. She placed the back of her hand onto her forehead. "I simply feel _awful! _Must have slipped my mind."

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, surely you should have remembered something as colossal as this." Bastila scoffed.

"As slippery as _your_ mind is, my little Jedi Princess, I'm amazed you still remember your own name." Revan seethed.

"Karla—my new wife—is your superior, and will soon be an Admiral as high as Dadonna." Carth reinstated the old conversation of the wedding, earning a grunt from Revan. His eyes hardened.

"Oh, shall I practice my curtsy?" Revan bent over and pretended to curtsy. Candorous burst out laughing. Rolling her eyes and sighing, Revan turned around and tried to make her was into the house.

"Don't walk away from me, Revan!" Carth shouted, his anger pulsing all over the place. Revan took a few steps back toward him.

"No," She said quietly. "Perhaps you should not have walked away from me." Candorous slipped into the house so he wouldn't be in the middle of the argument, but left the door open so Revan could get in, too.

Growling fiercely, Carth ran in front of Revan, stopping her in her tracks.

"Are you threatening me?" He fumed. His hands were clamped together.

"Oh please, I would never _dream _of threatening you." Revan crossed her arms again and looked away from him.

"Why ever not?" Bastila's annoying voice was heard from behind.

"Well, when it comes to intelligence, I got the Jedi's share. But if we're talking about numbers—" Revan pushed Carth aside and walked into the house, adding, "I'm afraid I've come across the shallow end of the friend pool."

Revan slammed the door shut fiercely as the sound of locks surrounded Carth's ears. The Admiral sighed.

"What am I going to do with her?" He ran a hand through his hair and walked away from the house, Bastila following.

"I think she'd make an excellent Exile." Bastila boasted.

"Bastila, I don't want to be cruel." Carth's voice was heard all the way into Revan's hut.

Revan groaned, picking up a nearby vase and throwing it harshly into the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. She fell onto the ground, panting.

"Dammit." She seethed quietly. "Dammit!"

"Hey," Candorous surprised her yet once more. She looked up through her brown hair at him to see him trying to smile. "How about that shower?"

-----

Bills. Revan hated bills with so much passion she stopped paying them. "Karla Onasi" had placed a bill on people for using Republic water. She called it "A way for the Republic to make money so we can become as strong as we once were."

_Die in hell, _Revan thought.

Revan tossed one leg over the other and rested her head in her hands. Her messy brown hair was going to need brushing, soon. It wouldn't stay out of her face long enough to get a good breath!

Flipping through this month's bills and laughing at how much they cost, Revan's smile grew larger. Even the richest Hutt on Nal Hutta couldn't pay all of these.

"What a dictatorship." Revan seethed out loud, standing from the brown clay chair. "We'll draw our own water."

"Mama!" Two small children ran into the room and grabbed a hold of Revan's brown robe-covered legs. "We did it!"

Revan laughed, pulling the children off of her legs and crouching down to get a good look at them. Their black hair was smoothed back and knotted into a ponytail in the back, like Revan's style nowadays, and their sticky vests and pants were colored red and black.

"What did you do, my little munchkins?" Revan asked playfully, hugging her two daughters.

"We lifted up Daddy!" The two daughters switched from word-to-word, each saying one and letting the other say the next.

"You did?" Revan squealed. "This I've _got _to see,"

The two girls clasped onto Revan's hands and pulled her into the hallway, and finally into their room.

"Daddy!" Called the shorter twin sister—Tacha—through the house.

"Mama wants to see our trick!" Tasha—the other twin—finished. A gruff sighed rang through the house as Candorous came into the room.

"Can't you make HK-47 fly, instead of my stomach?" He asked impatiently. "I wasn't even expecting it the first time!"

"Oh, but this time I'm watching," Revan cooed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It won't be as chopped up this time—I promise. And HK isn't here; he's out buying the groceries."

Candorous turned and stared at Revan for a second while he processed what she said.

"You got him to buy _groceries_?"

"Yeah, I told him I'd use him for target practice after he got done." Revan shrugged, and Candorous gave and agreeing "Hmmm.…"

"But Mama, it's no fun to lift Daddy if you're doing most of the work for us," Tacha whined back onto the original topic, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I know that," Revan flicked her little one's nose. "I'm going to keep Daddy steady for you so he doesn't lose his elevensies."

"I haven't _had _elevensies yet, Dear." Candorous stated. "So I'd be losing second breakfast."

"Oh, you eat so much I can never tell which meal time is which anymore." Revan slapped him gently on the back. "It will be alright."

"Well…." Candorous eyes his two children warily. Tacha and Tasha put on puppy-eyes and puckered their lower lips at him.

"Please?" They asked at the same time.

"Alright, but just once." The Mandalorian sat on the ground and crossed his legs. The two girls squealed in delight.

They stood in front of their father Candorous and closed their eyes. Tasha lifted up a hand to steady her focus, but Tacha had her mother's power and needed no such focus.

They were just about to lift "Daddy" up off the floor when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it, Revan?" Candorous asked. Revan's eyes glazed over for a minute while she used the Force and checked the door to see who was there. She growled.

"Kids, stay in here with Daddy. I've got an idiot to scare off." Revan patted her two children on their heads and retreated into the living room.

"Revan," Candorous called, causing the woman to look back. "Don't lose your temper, please. It's hard to control these kids when you're mad."

"It's not _our _fault Mama has a bond with us!" Tacha said ruefully.

"Yeah. Not our fault!" Tasha agreed. Revan laughed, waving Candorous' request off.

"Coming! Coming, keep your jacket on, I'm coming." She said as the man persisted in his knocking.

Revan opened up the door to see Carth standing there, a smile apparent on his face.

"What do you want now?" Revan asked coldly. "I'm busy."

"Busy not paying bills?" Carth invited himself in. Revan scowled at him behind his back and sighed.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now what did you want?" Revan sat back down on her seat in the clay chair.

"Guess what?" Carth asked excitedly. Revan rolled her eyes.

"I _despise _guessing games…." She mumbled loud enough for the Admiral to hear her.

"Karla is pregnant." Carth practically shouted it. "I'm going to have another child!"

"Whoop-dee-fraking-do." Revan enunciated each syllable slowly. She waved her hands around dully. Carth didn't know she and Candorous were even _living together, _let alone they had twins. She kept the information to herself.

"Are you still mad at me?" Carth asked finally, exasperation in his voice. Revan scoffed.

"No, what made you think that?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice like acid, shooting a hole through Carth's stomach.

"I'd have thought you'd be over something as trivial as puppy-love, Revan." Carth insisted.

"Excuse me?" Revan snapped. "_Puppy love_? Was _that _all it was? Oh, I'm sorry. I must have misread the whole, 'I love you' thing on the Unknown Planet."

"That's not what I meant—"

"When? Now, then, or both?"

"Will you just let me—"

"No. You know what? Get out." Revan threw a useless holodisc at Carth's chest, hitting its bull's-eye.

"What?" Carth asked, a bewildered look on his face.

"GET OUT!" Revan screamed. She thrust her arms in Carth's direction and pushed him out the doorway.

The door in the hallway crashed open and two little girls spilled out and onto their mother, clasping and grabbing as much robe-leg as they could in their little hands.

"Mama, Tacha hit me!" Tasha insisted.

"Nuh-huh, Tasha hit me first!" Tacha demanded. The two began swatting at each other, using Revan's legs as the shield. Revan pulled the two away from her legs until they calmed down and they flew back once allowed. They didn't know who Carth was, and they were _shy_….

Right, shy to introduce a rancor, maybe.

"Well where in the wild, wild world of sports did you put your dad?" Revan forced herself to mask her rage at Carth and her terror at him knowing she had twins. She smiled at her twins.

"I'm right here," Candorous walked through the hallway. "You were getting mad and they were getting mad too, so I let them loose. I hope that's ok."

"Would you have cared if it wasn't?" Revan crossed her arms, smirking at him.

"Not really, Hon," Came the short reply. Revan snorted.

"There you go." She nodded towards the Mandalorian.

"Wait a minute," Everyone finally remembered Carth was in the room. He narrowed his eyes and placed an index finger in the air. "You married Candorous—_without _us knowing about it?"

"Us who? Everyone except you and Bastila knew." Candorous insisted. "We had Jolee tend to the ceremony and Mission was the flower-girl."

"Hmmm, and Big Z was the ring bearer, now _that _was a sight." Revan added.

"And you had _children?_" Carth finished.

"Yeah-huh!" Tacha said from behind Revan's legs. "I'm Tacha."

"I'm Tasha."

"We're Tacha and Tasha Ordo, Mandalorian Jedi!" They said in unison.

"Awww, that's sooo cute!" Revan knelt down and hugged her two children.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Carth asked, obviously insulted.

"Because you and _she _would be over here and—we just don't like you very much. Sorry." Revan waved. "My last demand still stands, you know. You can leave anytime now."

Carth just stared for a few more moments. Finally with nothing else to do, he turned and left.

Revan sighed, hugging her daughters closer to her.

"Is Mama ok?" Tacha asked. "You feel sad."

"Sad, mad, and scared, Tacha!" Tasha corrected. Revan smirked.

_Stupid bonds with your own children._

"Alright," Candorous said, standing Revan up and hugging her from behind quickly. "We've had enough excitement for one day. Time to head back to lessons."

Tasha and Tacha nodded.

"Yes, Daddy." They followed him out into the backyard, and sat down in the garden while he rested on the bench. Revan stood in the doorway and watched her family as they went about their daily lives.

This was her home now. This was her love. This was her _life_.

"Alright, today's lesson is about battle plans. Let me tell you of the time in an asteroid field where…."

THE END!

Wow, I'm very proud of this one-shot. Please review!


End file.
